


【相二/哨向】无题（2017年雅纪生贺文）

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二/哨向】无题（2017年雅纪生贺文）

自从决定留在相叶雅纪的身边，二宫和也每天都过着像是被圈养的生活。相叶对他很好，哪怕两个人之间都表白了心意，相叶仍十分自持，总是完美地解决二宫随时不受控的结合热，却又不会太过越界。

明明有好几次都意乱情迷了，偏偏这个相叶却还忍得住，害得他现在都觉得冷水澡的声音听起来份外刺耳。

“发什么呆？”

大野看着二宫无意识地搅着咖啡，甚至洒了出来也毫无所觉，他想他的弟弟一定是有心事了。

“没什么。”二宫回过神来看着杯子旁边的水渍，低头心虚地说。

“你和相叶将军还没走到最后一步吗？”

二宫的耳朵迅速红了起来，微微地摇头。

“是不是黑暗哨兵都过于强大，所以这方面都没有需求呢？”

大野不是不知道自家弟弟爆发结合热时多诱人，如果不是他一直陪在身边，二宫早就被那些低阶哨兵占为己有了。

“好像还真的是这样。”

二宫想起自己曾遇过的那些如狼似虎的眼神都不会出现在相叶的眼里，难道说在相叶心里还是嫌弃自己是个瑕疵品，所以才会不愿走到最后一步？

“你想和他结合吗？”

“啊？哥……你……”

大野直接过头的话让二宫的脸也红了起来。

“如果你真的想这么想知道，你不妨试验一下相叶将军啊，只是万一连他也抵挡不住，那他可能就会……”

过后的那几天，二宫一直在思考着兄长所说的那个万一。

这半个月相叶也因为出任务不在家里，为了帮他应付结合热的爆发，相叶早就备好了相当大份量的精神力。所以哪怕相叶赶不及回来，他也不会有什么问题。

想起相叶，二宫的心都变得柔软起来。

相叶温暖的怀抱，相叶柔软的唇瓣，光是这么回想起来，他就全身燥热。

他从床上坐起来，拿起通讯器看了看时间，已经是12月23日的凌晨了，他却好想见相叶。

每次相叶出任务的时候，二宫都会很乖地不主动骚扰他。

但今天不同，他特别特别的想他。明天就是24号平安夜,是相叶三十五岁的生日，他在相叶离开前就问过能不能赶回来一起庆生了，得到的答案却是不确定。

他不想催促相叶，他知道相叶每次的任务都充满了危险，而身为相叶名义上的伴侣，他却什么忙都帮不上。

如果他们真的结合，那他是不是会变得有用一点？

“相叶君，”他打开了通讯器，按下了留言键，“你明天能回来吗？我……我想你了……”

明明还处于很害羞的状态，双手却不知怎地就将睡衣的扣子解开了。他想起某次相叶亲他的时候，情不自禁地揉了那敏感的地方，那时的他立刻就软了身体。

然而那人似乎不为所动，明明他都媚眼如丝予取予求了，相叶却还是在关键时刻踩了刹车。

二宫大着胆子摸上在空气里挺立的红点。

“嗯……”

像是被电流通过身体一样，燥热更加严重，他更想相叶了。

“相叶君，快点回来好不好？”

二宫感觉到自己身体的变化，他想起这段时间和相叶的暧昧亲昵，他更明白自己想和相叶真正结合的心意。

通讯器传来信息提示音，把二宫吓了一跳。

“小和，你还没睡？”那边传来相叶没睡醒的声音。

“相叶君，身体好难受……”

“嗯？”

相叶听出了异样，整个人清醒了不少。二宫从来没试过在他出任务时打给他，还是打来说这样娇嗲的情话。

“发生什么事了？”相叶的心被吊了起来，按照行程，他天亮才能启程，回到家估计也得是24号凌晨五六点。

“就是……就是我想起你，然后身体变得好奇怪。”

二宫犹豫了一下，将通讯状态改成了视频模式。相叶没想到突然从屏幕里看到这模样的二宫，不免得咽了一下口水。

二宫的领口大开，挺立的红点粉嫩，皮肤白嫩得堪比女生。

“是结合热吗？”

相叶第一次觉得自己的自我梳理不起作用，他恨不得立刻回到二宫的身边帮助他。

“是，但好难受，和之前都不一样。”

二宫有意无意地扯着裤子，那里硬得发疼，他看着在那头的相叶，全身更是泛红得厉害，本能折磨着他。

相叶看着二宫纯真的挑逗，整个人的云意识都开始陷入混乱，这是强大的黑暗哨兵不曾有过的情况。他知道自己有多爱二宫，正因为他爱他，所以才不敢轻易越过最重要的一步，他希望这一切都发生在二宫自愿的情况下，而不是那些强大的结合热本能驱使。

他握紧拳，闭着眼将暴走的意识一一安抚下来，通讯器那头却是二宫诱人的娇喘，让他心痒难耐。

“相叶君，我不知道怎么办，好辛苦。”

二宫第一次屈服在本能之下，以往的他无论如何都会咬牙齿强忍，绝对不会让自己羞耻的一面暴露人前。但一想到注视他的人是相叶，他就觉得这一切都理所当然。

那个人如果真的爱他，怎么会不为所动呢？

事实上，相叶被他赤裸的美丽身体弄得快要发疯了。

“小和，你在为难我。”

“我要怎么办？相叶君，为什么想起你我会变得这么奇怪？”

“你自己弄出来，然后去用我的精神力来安抚意识云。”

相叶超级佩服自己在这一刻竟然能不暴走。然而当他看到二宫的手自己撸动那比一般向导更巨大的性器时，他第一次陷入了无法自救的境地。

他硬了。

他想抱二宫，他想吻他，他想在他身上留下各种爱的痕迹，但他最想的是狠狠地贯穿这个可爱的宝贝，让他为自己所拥有。

“啊……哈……”

二宫的呻吟声透入耳内，几乎让相叶精关失守。

他看着二宫满手的白浊，决定天一亮就启程回去。

二宫睡到中午时分才起来。昨晚少有的自我抚慰了，但最后还是得依靠相叶留下的精神力才能将那混乱的意识云安抚好。

只是眼睛一睁开，想的还是相叶。昨晚迷迷糊糊地，到最后怎么睡着的也没有什么印象。想打给相叶，又觉得昨晚的事太大胆了，害羞得不知道怎么面对相叶才好。

二宫坐在飘窗台上，看着太阳落山，看着夜幕降临，看着时针走向晚上十一点四十多，相叶仍不见人。

“怎么在这里睡？”

相叶到家后第一时间就回了卧室，他看着那个卷成一团靠着窗睡着的人儿，突然心疼了起来。

“你回来了？”

二宫朦胧间看到坐在自己身旁的相叶，揉了揉眼睛，情不自禁地抱住了他。

“我回来了，让你久等了。”相叶伸手将二宫搂得更紧，他的心暖得发烫，他将二宫抱了起来。“陪我洗个澡吧。”

二宫虽然心里准备，但面对这么直接的相叶，心里还是紧张得“呯呯”直跳。

他们之间一直守着规矩，偶尔一次过火都能尴尬好些天，现在这样反倒让他兴奋期待了起来。

“要淋浴还是泡澡？”

相叶在一旁脱着衣服，二宫羞得不敢看，抬头看着花洒装傻。

“淋浴好了。”相叶从后抱着二宫，“洗完我们回床上。”

相叶磁性的耳语让二宫身体一软倚在了相叶的怀里。身后人几近全裸，二宫感受着被紧抱的亲密，不知不觉间也渐渐起了反应。

“不要害羞。”相叶抵着二宫的额头，深情地注视着一直在他心尖上绕的人，将二宫的手放到自己内裤的边上，“帮我脱。”

二宫的眼神一直在飘，相叶直白的目光让他心跳快得吓人，赤裸仅剩内裤的身体完美得勾人。他抖着手脱掉相叶的内裤，早就苏醒的巨物怒张起来。这是他第一次看到相叶那活儿，手足无措得不知道该怎么办才好。

相叶看着他那可爱的模样笑了起来。

“喜欢吗？”

他将二宫搂得更紧，两人的身体贴合了起来，二宫那特殊的体质一下子就被相叶这过火的举动惹得失了控。

向导素铺天盖地散发开来，相叶想如果他不是黑暗哨兵的话，估计早就失去自控力了。

相叶伸出精神触手探入二宫的意识云，看到一幅又一幅的油画，画上都是他神态各异的样子。他的触手跟着自动飘移油画渐渐深入，最后在一幅两人相拥亲吻的巨大画作后面，他看到了二宫。

全身赤裸的二宫呈现出了最生态的纯美。白得几乎通透的身体美得让他窒息。

相叶上前将他拥入怀中，他才发现自己的衣服已不知何时褪去。

“相叶君，我想当你的向导。”二宫在他耳畔用气音小声地说。

意识回巢，相叶才发现两人站在花洒下，温热的水湿了身子，二宫身上还穿着那单薄的家居服，湿透后贴在身上勾勒出美妙的身段，让相叶想起在二宫的意识云里看到的美丽景象。

“做我真正的向导，跟我去征战。”

“好！”

相叶吻着那薄薄的猫唇，那让他又想念了好些天的触感勾动了他深埋在心的情欲。他有些粗暴地扯开了二宫的衣服，不再温吞的动作和平时的他相去甚远，但二宫全身心都欣喜万分。

他顺从地轻抚着相叶的身体，肉肉的汉堡手一寸一寸地逗弄着相叶匀称的身体。

哨兵敏锐的听觉捕获着二宫细微的呻吟喘息声。

“叫我的名字。”

相叶放开那被吻到红润的唇，转战二宫那被热水弄得发红的身体，梦寐以求的乳头被含着玩弄，二宫登时没了力气。

“雅……雅纪……”

二宫的身体如果不是被相叶拥着，早就跌坐在地上了，他的意识云里到处都是相叶的身影，他臣服在黑暗哨兵强大的精神力之下。

这是二宫第一次喊他的名字，相叶心花怒放。

“帮我洗澡。”

二宫浑身燥热，也不想在这里浪费时间，连忙挤出沐浴露帮相叶抹了几下。相叶看着自己的小可爱害羞地帮自己洗澡，在洗到胯间巨物时还小心翼翼地，连力度都放轻，让他忍不住笑了起来。等到两个人都将泡泡冲掉之后，相叶用浴巾将二宫包住，一把抱起往睡房走。

两个人都水汽盈盈的，相叶将二宫放到床上的时候，雪白的床单都晕湿了一大片。

“小和……”

相叶的头发还滴着水，二宫觉得自己被性感的他迷得七荤八素，不仅向导素失控发散，连自己的意识都混沌不清。仅存的羞耻心和傲娇气都甩到一边，他捧着相叶的脸，轻轻地将吻落下。

相叶第一次确确实实地感受到二宫过于发达的向导素是有多大的影响力了。

不过是贴上来的唇便足以让他神魂颠倒。两人身上的水早就因体温而变得滚烫，相叶将人拥入怀里，肌肤相亲更让人理智涣散。他打开二宫的牙关，认真地吻着心爱的人。他的手放肆地四处游走让二宫的身体敏感地颤抖起来。

“雅纪，雅纪。嗯……嗯……”

二宫好不容易喘口气，但相叶的唇沿着他身体落下的吻让他情动得厉害。他的体质让他根本拒绝不了任何哨兵，何况是相叶这种最高阶的黑暗哨兵。他无意识地散发着向导素来引诱相叶，同时也被相叶引诱着。他不是第一次处在结合热的爆发里，却是第一次发现其中的好处。

他可以在本能和爱意之下做出许多平时根本不敢做的事。他可以将双腿张开，让那隐秘的小穴坦诚地展现在相叶的眼前，曾经认为最丢人羞耻的一面在相叶面前也完全不是问题。相叶深情的目光让他觉得无论是怎样的自己都会被接纳。而同理，无论相叶对他做什么，他也觉得可以接受，哪怕这身体被掌握操控也无所谓。

像现在，相叶的大手正色情地揉着他的阴茎，那是从未被其他人触碰过的敏感部位，也是传来最奇妙感觉的地方。

酥麻，按捺不住的各种舒服感觉让他头脑空白，他闭上眼看到的是脑海里占据着意识云的相叶，睁开眼看到的是相叶含着吞吐的性感模样。

“雅纪……雅纪……”

二宫伸手顺着相叶的头发，后穴因为这种挑逗而流出了大量的润滑液。

“啵！”

相叶用力吸了一下前端，二宫便失控地喷发了出来，他将大部分咽了下去，就着二宫高潮的余韵帮二宫扩张。

相叶俯在二宫身上和他接吻，腥味在口腔里交流，被催情的二宫更配合地挺动着身体。

光是手指的玩弄就让二宫的身体更软，口中那不成调的呻吟声让相叶的眼神暗了下来。

相叶对着二宫从来都有着一份心思，只是最初的二宫一直想逃离，他只好压下，后来尽管两情相悦，但他也不敢过分越界，他怕二宫误会他和一般只看上身体的哨兵一样。事实上他也是人，因爱动情再普通不过，只是害怕自己会吓坏好不容易才打开心门的二宫，他才一再告诫自己不可以冲动。他知道以二宫的体质，根本无法抵抗哨兵，但他不愿意这样，他要的是二宫的心甘情愿。

而当一直假装冷淡的二宫爆发出似火的热情时，相叶失去了对自己的冷静控制。二宫有着让他怦然心动的外表和无法不爱上的美好内在，以及在动情时无比勾人的媚态。一次又一次的冷静都是相叶对自己的凌迟，他想要二宫想要得不行。

想吻他的薄唇，想拨弄他被汗湿的头发，想凝视他咖啡色的眼睛，而最想做的是将身下人彻底占有。

“小和，你好美。”

相叶的手指修长，进犯起来毫不留情，那第一次感受到的膨胀感让二宫的身体变得更加奇怪。他追逐那感觉，他渴望得到更多这种奇怪的感受。

他张着嘴，粉嫩的舌头微微露出来，像只可爱的小猫，轻轻地呢喃闷哼。

“啊啊！”

相叶的手指似乎碰到了一个不得了的地方，二宫的身体颤抖得不行，连叫声也拔高了。他紧紧地抓住相叶的手臂，摇着头拒绝着那可怕的快感。

“别碰别碰，好奇怪。”

二宫的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，迷蒙一片，让相叶不忍心再欺负他。

“我要进去了。”

相叶看着那被自己吻得到处是吻痕的大腿内侧，看着自己一点一点地占有了二宫的身体，他激动得将人紧紧抱在怀里。

两人的精神链接纠缠在一起慢慢互通。相叶肆无忌惮地律动着，软成春水的二宫也不再害羞，大腿缠上相叶精瘦有力的腰肢。

“雅纪……雅纪……生日快乐……”

二宫心里还记着现在已经是24号的凌晨，是相叶三十五岁的生日了。

相叶心里一紧，勃发的精液全射在了二宫的内壁上。

“你是最棒的生日礼物！”

相叶吻上爱人的唇，搅动着那又软又滑的舌，趁着对方失神的时候将他抱在怀里又开始了新一轮的抽送。

二宫攀着相叶的肩，坐在相叶大腿上的姿势让对方的性器插得更深，前列腺被玩得厉害，他的理智更加模糊。

“好快……好舒服……啊！”

二宫亲吻着相叶肩上的烟花胎记射了出来。

“小和，怀上我的孩子好不好？”

“好，我……我要为你生好多宝宝，像你这样帅这样好的。”

二宫用指尖描绘着相叶英俊的五官，却被他握住轻吻。

“谢谢你，小和！”

相叶原以为身为最强的黑暗哨兵此生都不会需要向导的，但当他遇到二宫才明白上帝早就为他准备了最棒的伴侣，让他的人生道路不至孤单。

 

 

当二宫和相叶结合之后他那过分发达的腺体终于受到控制，而且他还能越来越自如地控制自己的向导能力，并达到了A级水平，能好好辅助相叶了。

只是这一切都比不上他怀了宝宝这个消息更让人兴奋了。

曾经以为是瑕疵品的自己也得到了这世界上最宝贵的爱人和最珍贵的爱情。

二宫抚着腹部扬起了自信的笑容。


End file.
